Storybrooke's Sherwood Forest
by BlooperLover
Summary: "Rob? That's a naughty word; we never rob! We just simply borrow a bit from those who can afford it!"  "Borrow? Boy, are we in debt!" -Disney's Robin Hood
1. Chapter 1

**Storybrooke's Sherwood Forest**

**Characters: Emma, Henry, Regina/Evil Queen, Mr. Gold/Rumpelstiltskin, Robin Hood, Little John**

**Summary: "Rob? That's a naughty word; we never rob! We just simply borrow a bit from those who can afford it!" "Borrow? Boy, are we in debt!" –Quote from Disney's Robin Hood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or Robin Hood! If I did why would I be on fanfiction? I could just put this in the show!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**So the other day, as my friend and I were sitting in the clinic at our school I was trying to think of something to write so she told me to add a new fairytale character to OUAT. So after searching through all of the little kids' books in the clinic, I decided on Robin Hood! So, here it is! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1:**

"Who would rob the mayor?" I thought as I sped down the streets of Storybrooke in my cop car. "Regina must have the best security system money can buy! How stupid must they be to try to break into her office? Well actually, they must be pretty smart to get past the security system, seeing as it did not alert the police station last night. No one knew until Regina went to her office this morning!" I continue to think of how they could've gotten past the security system as I drive to Regina's office.

"Of course I do, Sheriff Swan." She sends a glare towards me. "I checked the cameras but I couldn't identify the thieves." I continue to search her office for any clues.

"What exactly was taken?" I ask her.

"$2,000 from my safe." She walked over to a safe near her desk. It didn't show any signs of damage so they must've known the passcode for it.

"I'm gonna need those security tapes." I told her as I continued to search her office. Still no clues…

"Of course. I trust you can find out the identity of these robbers?" she questioned, obviously doubting me.

"Well that is my job, so I think I should be able to." I snap back. It's only a robbery! I've seen this before!"I think I'll be going now, Mayor Mills. I'll tell you if I find out anything"

The videos show two men coming through the front door. They disable the alarm before it has any time to call the station. The two men continue over to the safe. One of them is very tall, almost seven feet I think, with medium length hair. Dark brown I think, but it's hard to tell from the video. The other is considerably smaller, somewhere between five and six feet. The two of them are both dressed in forest green clothing.

"Hey Emma!" says Henry as he walks into the station. "What are you watching?"

"Security videos." I tell him, not taking my eyes off of the screen. "Do these two look familiar to you kid?"

"He studied the screen for a couple seconds. "Nope. Who do you think they are?"  
>"If I knew, would I be asking you?"<p>

"No! Who do you think they _really _are?" he asks. He walks over to my desk and removes the book from the drawer. He begins to flip through the pages. "Hmm… Two robbers… There could probably be a lot of possibilities for that… What do you think, Emma?"

"Kid, I think it's more important for me to find out who they are in this world first." I told him.

"Ok. We'll work on Operation Cobra later. My Mom's probably wondering where I am anyways." He says. He puts his book back in its drawer and begins to leave the station. "Bye Emma!"

"Bye kid."

"What can I get you two?" Ruby asked the two men coming into the diner.

"I'll just have a burger." The shorter one told her.

"Uh….I'll just have that two." The taller one said.

"Coming right up!" I told them as I walked off to get their orders. "These two aren't very familiar… I thought I knew everyone in this town!" I thought to myself. I looked over at them again. One of them was a sort of average height, the other very tall. The taller one had dark brown hair, the other was a redhead.

I got their orders and started to return to the counter but was interrupted by Granny. "Ruby! Mr. Gold is coming to collect rent today and I'm going to need to borrow some money from you…."

"But Granny, I've been saving up for this new outfit and I-I… Can't he just give us a couple more days?" I said back to her.

"He didn't give any extra time to those nuns, do you really think he'll give any extra time to us?" she snapped back.

"Fine!" I let out a sigh. "I'll just have to wait a bit longer for that new outfit…." Frustrated, I started to walk back to the counter to give the two men their orders only to find that they were gone. In their place was an envelope addressed to Granny and me. I opened it up to find that inside was a _very _large amount of money.

I immediately ran to find Granny. "Granny! Granny!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I finally thought of another chapter! I guess it was probably pretty stupid of me to post my story without having another chapter planned out… Well, I have another chapter written already so I'll be posting that soon! So I'd like to say thank you to White Shade for some ideas for this story! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or Robin Hood! If I did I wouldn't have had a three week break between this week's episode and the last! **

Chapter 2

I stand behind the counter, waiting for Mr. Gold to arrive. He should be coming to collect the rent soon and apparently it's _my_ job to pay the rent, or so Granny has decided lately. Why can't _she_ pay the rent? I have better things to be doing, and plus Mr. Gold creeps me out! Where is he anyways?

As if on cue, I hear the door open and the sound of a cane tapping against the floor. I turn around to find Mr. Gold slowly making his way towards the counter.

"Good afternoon, Ruby." he says as he arrives at the counter. "I assume you have the money for the rent?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup." I reach into my pocket and pull out the envelope. "All 1,800 dollars,

along with 200 dollars towards next month!" He looked at me sort of suspiciously before taking the envelope.

"$200 towards next month?" he asked. "And how, may I ask, did you acquire _extra _money? I believe that you and your Granny do not exactly have an abundance of money."

"That is none of your business!" I snapped back at him. "Now, if you don't mind, I have other customers to be attending to, that is if YOU don't need anything?"

"No thank you, Ruby, I guess I'll be going now." he says, stepping away from the counter. I turn around and start walking towards some other customers. I wait for the tapping of his cane to leave. After what seems like an eternity, the tapping is gone along with Mr. Gold. Phew!

I looked up from my desk, after hearing a familiar tapping noise.

"Sheriff Swann." says Mr. Gold as he walks towards my desk, a green hat in hand.

"What can I do for you, Gold." I asked. I'm NOT in the mood to deal with him

right now. I'm pretty busy trying to find out who robbed Regina.

"It seems I've been robbed." he tells me.

"Again?"

"Again."

I get up from my desk and walk towards him. "What was taken this time? A tea pot

to go with your little tea cup?"

He glares at me. "No. A particularly expensive diamond necklace has gone missing from my shop."

"Did the robber leave anything behind?" I asked him.

"A forest green hat." he places the hat down on the desk. "I was wondering if it was connected in any way to the robbers that broke into Regina's home."

"I'm not sure. I'll have to rewatch those security tapes." I sat back down at my desk. "Anything else you need, Gold?"

"I believe that will be all Sheriff." He took a step away from the desk. "I'll be taking my leave now." he turns to leave.

"See ya, Gold." I tell him, as I inspect the green hat in my hand.

"Slow down, Pongo!" I yelled, trying to control my dog. He's been incredibly

active lately. Making up for lost time, most likely, since he wasn't able to run while he was sick. I think back over the short, but awful, time he spent in the veterinary clinic, a couple of weeks ago. Unfortunately, because of that, I now owe Regina money! I had lots of vet bills to pay and Regina paid them for me. I still don't have enough to pay her back though! There's not that many people in Storybrooke that need psychiatric help, so I don't have a very large income...

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as I banged into Pongo, who has suddenly stopped walking. I look over at him to see him barking at a small box in front of him, blocking the sidewalk. "What have you found, Pongo?" I knelt down and picked up the little box. I looked at the box and found "Archie Hopper" written on the front. Surprised, I looked around searching for someone who could've placed the box here. Finding no one, I opened it. Inside was a diamond necklace.

Next to it was a small sheet of paper. I picked it up. Scrawled on the sheet of paper was, "Worth about $2,100. Enough for the dog, correct? The woman working the front desk at the hospital collects jewelry like this. Sell it." I got up, and again I searched for someone who would give me this. Yet again, my search had no results.

"Well, Pongo, it looks like we'll be taking a slight detour in our walk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note!**

**I finally have another chapter! Yay! So here ya go people! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Once Upon A Time or Robin Hood! Otherwise the season would not end this weekend!**

**Chapter 3**

I knocked on the door to Regina's office. I waited for a response. Eventually I heard a "Come in" from the other side of the door. I nervously opened up the doors, and then strode into the office. "Good afternoon, Mayor Mills." I said to Regina, who was sitting at her desk. I took a look around the office and saw that the whole room was covered in black and white; the curtains, the chairs, the desk.

"Doctor Hopper." She greeted me, with a nod of her head. "What can I do for you today?"

"Um… Actually I-I have the money to pay you back… For Pongo's vet bills." I stuttered, gently placing the envelope down on her desk.

"Already?" She asked, looking genuinely surprised. Her eyes glanced down at the envelope and then shifted back up to me. "That was awfully quick. I didn't think there were many people in Storybrooke in need of psychiatric help. How did you get the money so quickly, Archie?"

"Well…" I said, my eyes on the floor. Should I tell her about how I found the necklace or not? I quickly debated this idea in my head deciding on the latter of the two. "Well, I-I found an old necklace, up in my attic… A-A family heirloom, perhaps." I lied, still not taking my eyes off of the floor. I feel guilty _already!_ I shouldn't lie! My conscience will be bugging me about this for months!

"Well…" she said. I removed my eyes from the floor, and brought them up to look at her. "That's very fortunate for you." She looked at me, her face showing a bit of suspicion. "Is that all, Doctor Hopper?"

"Uh… Y-Yes. I think so… I'll just be going now." I stuttered, as I turned to leave. As I reached the door, I turned back. "Good afternoon, Mayor Mills."

"Good afternoon, Archie."

**Hope you enjoyed this little chapter! Reviews are appreciated by the way! I know there are more than two people reading this seeing as I got alert and favorites emails! PLEASE review! I appreciate it so very much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, if there is anyone actually reading this, I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update! I had my school play lately and what with the end of the school year, 8****th**** grade graduation, and all I've been incredibly busy! But then again, I've been sitting around playing video games for the first two weeks of summer so I guess I really don't have much of an excuse… Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Once Upon a Time or Robin Hood! Do I really even need to say this anymore?**

**Chapter 4:**

"So Emma," Henry says to me as he heads to my desk to get his book. "I think I might have some ideas as to who the burglars are." I also walk over to my desk, to retrieve the security tapes so that I can re-watch them.

"Real or Fairytale World?" I asked him as I sat down and put in the tapes.

"Fairytale World! So Emma-"

"Kid, I'm sorry but I don't have time for Operation Cobra at the moment." I said, turning from my desk to face Henry, looking very disappointed. I think it's more important that I find out who they are here first. Anyway, maybe that'll give you some clues as to who they are in your Fairytale World."

"But Emma…" he let out a sigh. "Fine. I-I'll just tell you my ideas later…" he starts walking towards the door but turns around to face me once more before leaving. "Bye, Emma."

"See ya, kid." He then turns and leaves the station. I can't help but feel a bit bad. He looked really upset, but I need to my job! I turn back to watch the screen. It takes a little while and I have to rewind a number of times but eventually, through the darkness, I'm able to spot a green hat on the shorter one's head. The same hat that's sitting on my desk, right now.

So the burglars are the same in both the case with Regina and the case with Gold. But why would they want the necklace? To sell it, of course! So now I just have to track down whoever bought the necklace and that will lead me to whoever stole the necklace! I immediately got up from my desk, grabbed my jacket, and made my way out of the police station to track down this necklace.

_**Another**_** Author's Note:**

**So, did anyone else know that there's a difference between robbers and burglars? I was talking to my Dad, a retired police officer, about this story and he informed me of that! Interesting… Anyway, reviews are VERY much appreciated! And also, if anyone reading this is an artist it would be awesome if you could try making a cover for this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! New chapter! Ya know, this chapter is sorta boring but I thought I'd add it anyway. We're getting to the exciting stuff soon! So, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 5:**

I opened the door to the pawnshop to see Mr. Gold standing behind the counter. I made my way over there glancing at the various items around the shop. Among these I noticed a bicycle hanging from the ceiling. "Who goes to a pawnshop to buy a bicycle?" I thought to myself. "And why is it hanging from the ceiling?" Along with this I noticed a guitar and some interesting swords on the wall. There were some strange things in Gold's shop, I noticed. One of the strangest of these being the odd puppets on display. They had an expression of horror frozen on their wooden faces. "Creepy…." Eventually I arrived at the counter.

"Miss Swan." Mr. Gold greeted me with a nod. "What can I do for you?" he asked, leaning on the counter.

"Do you happen to know of anyone who would be interested in buying that necklace that was stolen from you?" I asked him.

"Well, Miss Swan…" he said. Slowly, with the help of his cane, he limped out from behind the counter. "I know that Granny is quite fond of jewelry of that nature, _although _she usually cannot afford it. The only other person I know of that would be interested in that necklace would be the front desk worker at the hospital. She's come to my shop a number of times for jewelry such as that."

"Thanks, Gold." I said, taking a step away from the counter. "I guess I shoud go talk to them then."

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Sheriff?" he asked me.

"No, that will be all, Mr. Gold." I told him, turning to leave.

"Well, goodbye then, Miss Swan. Good luck with your investigation."

"Thanks, Gold." I said, heading towards the door. "The sooner I get out of this place, the better! Those two terrified puppets creep me out!" I think to myself as I leave the pawnshop.

**Reviews are **_**VERY **_**much appreciated! They really do make my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I know, I haven't updated this in a REALLY long time! I've been really busy, but honestly I bet I could've found time to post this so I'm really sorry to those who were actually reading this! I didn't think it was really that important… I mean I only have 7 reviews! But, I guess I'm gonna post this anyways! I have the next chapter written already and that will be up soon! I don't have anything else written though… Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

I walked into the diner and searched for Granny. There were many people in the diner today but I did not see Granny, so instead I looked for Ruby. Spotting her near the counter, I made my way over.

"Emma!" she says as she sees me. "What can I get for you?" she asks, walking over to me.

"Actually, I'm here to talk with your grandmother. Do you know where she is at the moment?" I asked her.

"She's in the kitchen, I think. You can go ahead and go talk to her." she told me. "I have some work to do..." she said with a sigh, as she walked over to one of the tables.

I entered the kitchen to find Granny cooking. "Oh!" she said, as she turned around. "You scared me Emma! Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you've bought any expensive necklaces lately?"

"I certainly wish I could've! I saw the most beautiful necklace in Mr. Gold's pawnshop a short time ago! Unfortunately, Ruby and I do not have much money to spare on a necklace, so I was not able to buy it..." she told me, looking quite disappointed. "But anyways, someone bought it already. I saw them here in the diner earlier."

"Who was it?" I asked her, anxiously waiting for her answer.

It took her a little while to think of who it was but eventually she said, "I believe her name is Marie. She works the front desk at the hospital."

"Thanks, Granny. One step closer to finding the criminal. I guess I'll be going now." I said, turning to leave the kitchen.

"Goodbye, Emma! Good luck with your case!" she told me, turning back to whatever she was cooking.

I left the kitchen and bumped into Ruby on my way out. "Are you sure you don't want anything before you leave Emma?" she asked me.

"I'm in the middle of a case, Ruby." I said, heading to the door. "On second thought," I said, turning around. "I'll have a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon."

"Coming right up!"

**Reviews are SO VERY appreciated! Please, please, please, please review! Wow, I can't believe I'm actually BEGGING for reviews…. This is pathetic! Ha ha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I realize that I haven't updates this in QUITE a while, I've pretty much given up on this story, but here it is anyways...**

Chapter 7

As I walked into the hospital, I saw a red-haired young woman sitting at the front desk. I walked up, placing my hands on the desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked me, smiling politely. I noticed that she was wearing a name tag saying that her name Marie. Along with this she was, in fact, wearing the necklace.

Hmm... How am I supposed to just take her necklace from her? This is kind of awkward..."Yeah. I sort of need to take your necklace..."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?" she asked, obviously confused.

"Why, may I ask, do you need my necklace?"

"Well, first of all, I need to know who sold you the necklace." I told her. I anxiously awaited her answer. I would finally know the identity of the burglar!

"Archie sold it to me a short time ago." she told me.

"Archie?!" I asked her. "As in Hopper, Archie?"

"Yes. Dr. Hopper." Wow! This is incredibly unexpected. Shy, mild-mannered, psychiatrist Archie?

"Well... The necklace you bought from him was stolen from Mr. Gold." Marie gasped, her eyebrows, once again, shot up. "Apparently, Dr. Hopper stole it from him..."

"That doesn't seem at all like Archie…" she muttered.

"Well, unfortunately he seems like the only possible suspect..." I said. "Anyway, I'm going to need to give that necklace back to Mr. Gold."

"Oh..." she said, disappointed. She took off the neck lace and handed it to me.

"I have to go now, but I'll give you a call later, to pay you back for that necklace." I told her, taking a step away from the desk.

"Ok... Good afternoon, Sheriff Swan." she told me. She looks so upset! Ugh... Now I feel bad, taking the necklace, but unfortunately that's my job... So I put the necklace into the pocket of my red, leather jacket and headed out of the hospital to find Archie Hopper.

**So I think this is the last chapter of this story… Of course, there probably isn't anyone that's sad about that. But if there's anyone out there who would like to help co-write this or even just give me some ideas just send me a PM. I know that there are 7 people following this story and there's actually been some people reading this, so I hope that there's someone who can help me out with this story. So unless someone decides to help me with "Storybrooke's Sherwood Forest" then I guess this is goodbye… Well, goodbye!**

**BlooperLover**


End file.
